<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182195">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara/Din omegaverse [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top!Cara, bottom!Din, omega!din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din is on a stressful hunt, his heat comes early.</p><p>I have added more to the first chapter, just a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/Din Djarin, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara/Din omegaverse [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Movies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzagoodthing/gifts">Itsagoodthing (itzagoodthing)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was given this prompt by: Itsagoodthing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This bounty had been nothing but trouble since he took it, first it took him to a planet known for its underworld connections. Then the bounty gave him the run around for over a week! Din was a great bounty hunter, but this was ridiculous and he could feel a headache coming on from the tension his body carried.</p><p>“Look...I don’t want to kill you, but you have given me so much fucking stress for the past week, I might just do it for stress relief.” Din hisses at the man who he had finally backed into a corner.</p><p>His bounty snickers, “I’m sure I can think of some other ways to relieve your stress.” He purrs and Din feels his lip curl in disgust. </p><p>“Yeah no, not going to happen buddy, now make this easy and come with me or…” He trails off a bit, he hadn’t noticed it before, with all the running and worrying. His body felt warm and he ached….”Oh fuck.”</p><p>The bounty seemed to have finally picked up Dins scent as well and he grinned, but before he could say a word, the butt of Dins rifle slammed into his face, knocking him out cold. Din lets himself slump against the wall, his body trembling, but he only lets himself rest for a moment.</p><p>He forces himself off the wall and grabs the man laying on the ground, cuffing him before heaving him up onto his shoulder, he staggers a bit under the weight, but rights himself and starts his journey back to the crest.</p><p>****</p><p>Halfway there, the bounty had woken up, so Din dumped him on the ground and yanked him to his feet, making him walk. “Move, I’m not carrying your fatass anymore.” He growls, focusing on the ground under his feet, keeping his mind off the burning ache in his belly.</p><p>The bounty walks, but is also glancing at Din with a leering grin, “Forget your suppressants? Foolish, anything could happen to someone like you.” </p><p>Din growls, “If you dont shut the fuck up I will shoot you and leave you here to die. And my medical history is none of your concern.” He snaps, shoving the man a bit.</p><p>“Aww don't be that way, baby.” The man says, in what Din thinks was supposed to be a seductive tone.</p><p>Din shoots near the man's foot, causing him to yelp in surprise, “Oh I missed...Damn.”</p><p>The man wisely shuts up after that.</p><p>****<br/>
By the time Din gets to the Crest he was barely managing to keep from stumbling, his bounty snorts when he sees the ship. “That piece of shit can fly?” He asks as the ramp lowers.</p><p>“Don’t trash talk my ship.” Din snaps, no one can trash talk his ship except him...and Cara.</p><p>The bounty tries to put up a fight once again, but Din puts him in carbonite, only when he's frozen does Din take his helmet off and sink to the floor. His body aches all over, he was trembling and sweating.</p><p>He carefully takes his armor off, piling it up neatly before laying on the cool floor, it had been a long time since he faced a heat alone, he remembers the horrible, painful weeks. The memory alone gets him moving to the cockpit, once the ship is headed towards home...he just curls up on the floor and closes his eyes.</p><p>****</p><p>When he wakes, he curls up and groans, his body shaking, the dull ache from before was stronger now, going from his lower back and hips down into his thighs. He covers his eyes and whimpers softly, having a mate really had spoiled him. He had forgotten how bad his heats used to be.</p><p>He closed his eyes, keeping his hands over them while he forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly, once the pain eased off slightly he got himself into his chair and let out a sigh of relief at how close he was to home.</p><p>But it was still too far and the pain was getting worse once again, he shoves his under suit off and sighs as he cools down just a bit. His relief was short lived as the pain snaps back, sharp and burning.</p><p>He couldn't get comfortable, trying to stretch out, only to curl back up in the chair, crying softly as the pain only gets worse. It was blinding, feeling like a hot knife was ripping apart his insides, combined with the need for his mate.</p><p>As the wave of pain eased off he staggered down the ladder, he stumbled to his bunk and grabbed a blanket from the cot. He pressed his face into it and inhaled deeply, her scent was faint, but it still comforted him.</p><p>He took the blankets back up the ladder and made a pile in the cockpit, he flopped down, whimpering as the pain slammed into him again, making him cry out. “Cara.” He whimpers, his body shaking.</p><p>****</p><p>It was an hour before the ship beeped, telling him he was close to the landing point, he struggled off the floor and dropped himself into his chair, groaning with pain at the jarring movement.</p><p>He wipes his eyes, and takes a shaky breath, he grits his teeth as the crest lands roughly just outside of town. He sniffles a bit and types out a message to Cara, his hands shaking as he types. “I'm here. Need you.”</p><p>He curls up in his chair, letting out a choked sound, praying she would be here soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cara finds Din and helps him through his heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again, itsagoodthing for giving me this idea, I hope you like the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the crest landed Cara knew something was wrong, she stood up and stared at the doors of the cantina. “You okay, Dune?” Greef asks, taking a bite of food. </p><p>Before she can respond her vambrace beeps and she reads the message from Din, “I have to go, can you take care of the baby for a week or so?” She asks, Greef looks a bit confused, but then understanding crosses his features.</p><p>“Yeah, I got him, just make sure Din is alright.” He says, he had a soft spot for the Mandalorian, he would never admit it though. He watches as Cara almost runs out of the cantina, he shakes his head a bit and looks down at the kid. “Just you and me for a while.” He says.</p><p>The kid coos softly in reply.</p><p>****</p><p>Cara doesn’t waste time, she grabs some food and water, just to be safe and all but runs to the Crest. As she draws close warmth spreads over her skin and she staggers a bit as the need hits her  full force. “Oh shit.” She gasps out.</p><p>She takes a breath and starts letting the ramp down, it barely touches the ground before she’s running up it into the crest. She drops the bag and gasps as his scent hits her, she was already aching with need. Why had his heat come this early? He was always pretty regular and routine, this heat hit incredibly early, she pushes those thoughts away to ponder another time.</p><p>“Riduur?” She hears him call from the cockpit, she grabs a bottle of water and some food, climbing the ladder. Her heartbreaks when she sees him curled up on a blanket pile, clearly in pain.</p><p>She drops down next to him, brushing his hair out of his face, “Shh...shh, I’m here, I’m here.” She soothes when he whimpers. “Hey hey, drink some water.” She says, opening the bottle and pressing it to his lips, he takes a small sip and then starts drinking it eagerly. </p><p>After he drinks his fill she sets the bottle aside and pulls him up, he presses his nose into her neck, letting out a pleased sound as he inhales her scent. “Alpha.” He mumbles against her scent gland. </p><p>She pulls him onto her lap, a low, possessive growl rumbling in her chest, he whines and squirms against her, “Hurts...hurts……” He gasps out. </p><p>“I know...I know.” She says, struggling to undress with him on her lap, but she manages. He is trembling and panting, “Easy, easy, calm down, Cyar'ika.” She gasps out.</p><p>He growls a bit, he gets his hand around her clit and before she can do anything he’s guiding it into himself, “Oh….” He gasps out, he only relaxes once she is all the way inside. </p><p>She was struggling to keep herself in check, rubbing his hips with her hands, “Alpha.” He growls, sounding frustrated. She guides his movements, pressing her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping gently. “Alpha.” He gasps out, his fingers tangling in her hair as he holds her head against his neck. His words became more slurred after that, a mix of Mando’a and basic, he was more focused on keeping her buried inside him.</p><p>She kept her hands on his hips, happy to let him take what he needed, but when his movements became more erratic, she moved them so he was laying on his back. He blinked and looked at her in confusion at the sudden position change, but when she thrust into him, his back arched and he moaned. “There you go.” She says, leaning over him, grinding her hips a bit. She feels him tense up as his orgasm washes over him, his legs wrapping around her, keeping her right where she was.</p><p>Her alpha instincts flare up a bit at his happy sound and she thrusts harder into him, grinning at the punched out sounds he made. She could feel her knot starting to swell and grinned when Din started to squirm and try to hold her in, but she just put one of his legs over her shoulder. She gets another orgasm out of him before he locks her in, she moves her hips in circles as she comes, enjoying the soft whines and moans he made in response to her movements.</p><p>She slowly moves them, laying on her back, letting Din rest on top of her, she was still locked inside of him. “You okay?” She asks him softly, pressing soft kisses to his sweaty hair, she could feel him move a bit and press his face against her scent mark, inhaling deeply.</p><p>“I’m good now...glad you are here now.” He says, “Forgot how much it hurt.” He tells her, his voice muffled by her neck. She rubs his back gently, working her fingers down to the base of his spine, before slowly working her fingers back up to the back of his head. “It hit..when I was getting the bounty...so I knocked him out.” He says, relaxing as her fingers work out the soreness out of his back. </p><p>She smiles and kisses his cheek, “Do you think I can pull the mattress out and get it ready before the next wave?” She asks, pressing more kisses to his hair.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, give me some ideas for the next one if you like.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally managed to finish this chapter, sorry for the long wait, my writing has not been feeling right to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cara growls and tries to grab his hips, tries to pull him down on her fully, but he growls and shoves her hands away. “No, I’m controlling this..” He manages to get out, his body coated in sweat, bruises from her mouth and hands marking up his skin. He looks down at her, his brown eyes dark and intense, his hips moving over her. She growls and tries to rock her hips up again, but the slight glare she gets in response has her freezing.</p><p>He drops his head back, grinding down on her, letting out gasps and moans, sounds he usually felt embarrassed about making, but not here, not now. She rubs his thighs, feeling the muscles straining under her fingers, “Come on, baby, you look beautiful.” She chokes out, her mouth going dry at the mere sight of him riding her, taking his pleasure and bringing her with him.</p><p>He drops his chin down and looks at her, he grinds down hard and groans, “Alpha.” He purrs, almost sounding drunk.</p><p>She can’t help herself, she sits up slightly and cups the back of his head and pulls him in for a hungry, biting kiss. He whines against her mouth, his movements getting frantic, she can hear him whispering her name over and over. “Good.” She growls, moving her mouth down his jaw and neck, adding more marks.</p><p>His arms coil around her neck, pulling her in close, keeping her mouth against his neck, she can feel his body clamp down, the twitches and gasping breaths in her ear pulling her over the edge with him.</p><p>****</p><p>Cara was slowly coming down from her high, Din was laying on her, still panting and shuddering all over. She starts purring a bit, feeling him relax and start to purr as well, “That...was intense.” She says after a long moment.</p><p>Din hums a bit and tucks his head into her neck, “You smell good.” He mumbles, words slurred.</p><p>Cara starts chuckling, “We both smell like sex.” She says, rubbing his back.</p><p>“Exactly.” is his response, making her laugh.</p><p>She presses gentle kisses to his head, nuzzling his damp hair, her fingers trail down his spine and then come back up. This was her favorite part, the sleepy, quiet moments after his heats finally ended, even if their blankets were filthy and even if they were as well, nothing beat this. Her hands rub down his hips and hears him grumble a bit, so she presses a kiss to his head and leaves her hands resting on his lower back.</p><p>They switch between kissing and nuzzling, to sleeping and complaining about how disgusting they felt, but not making a move to shower. They sleepily fuss at each other, shoving and rolling around on the mattress, the blankets end up kicked off the bed along with the pillows. Cara purrs happily and presses kisses down Dins back, feeling him twitch and giggle softly.</p><p>He settles against her, she can hear his breathing slow down and even out, she presses a final kiss to his head before falling asleep as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this is what you wanted Ogress, I tried to put two ideas together here, not sure if it worked well.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I am doing your idea justice, what things would you prefer to see in the next chapter? No promises on all suggestions, but I will try my best.</p><p>Don't forget that you can leave ideas or prompts in the comments, or message me on tumblr: thekeeperofbabyyoda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>